Providing an effective defense to incoming missiles directed at a target is vital.
This invention relates to a defense system against hostile missiles. In particular, it concerns a system for use by vessels located or moving on the surface of water.
One method of weaponry used against ships are sea-skimming missiles targeted at the ship. Such a missile is, for example, an Exocet missile, which has been used successfully in hostilities. Such missiles skim the sea at an altitude at about 10 meters and descend to about 3 meters above the surface of the sea before impacting the target.
Different techniques have been developed to intercept such missiles or disable such missiles prior to contact with the target. These techniques are not always successful such that a target is hit, and the result is disastrous.
The invention is directed to a system and method for defending against incoming missiles.